dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Lake
Wikipedia Entry Constitution and Wisdom checks occur more often in lakes. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class (1) A lizardfolk warrior charged up the beach as terrified fishermen fled in its wake! Success text: NAME charged in to meet it, and a mighty battle ensued. At last, the beast lay defeated, and the fishermen rewarded NAME well for his aid. NAME took 4 damage. NAME received 55 XP and 7 gold. NAME received a Holy Symbol. Fail text: NAME provided enough of a distraction for the fishermen to escape, but the sheer strength of the lizardman was too much to overcome. NAME escaped, but was injured in battle. The fishermen rewarded NAME for his/her aid. NAME took 6-9 damage. NAME received 16 XP and 6-7 gold. Attack Bonus (1) NAME was surprised to see two snarling kua-toa with nets and tridents rise out of the lake! Success text: The creatures were somewhat clumsy on land, and NAME defeated them easily. Still, NAME had to wonder what else might come out of that lake . . . NAME received 83 XP and 5-7 gold. NAME received a Gravespawn Potion. Fail text: NAME charged waist-deep into the water to fight them. The two fishfolk fought well, wounding NAME. He/She managed to take out one of them before the other disappeared back into the water. NAME took 7 damage. NAME received 25 XP and 2 gold. Charisma (1) NAME came across a caravan that had made camp at the side of the lake. He/She couldn't quite put his/her finger on it, but there was something not quite right about the scene . . . Success text: NAME watched the peoples' odd behavior, and soon suspected that the caravan leader held some sort of magical sway over them. NAME confronted the man, who fled into the hills. Not long after, the rest of the people came around with strange gaps in their memories. They rewarded NAME for his/her troubles. NAME received 83 XP. NAME received a Greatsword. Fail text: Constitution (3) NAME crossed a shallow inlet, wading through the cool lake. Telltale ripples in the water warned him/her of a rather large snake coming his/her way! The fisher's guild was offering a small reward for each poisonous sea snake removed from their lake, so NAME continued in. Success text: The snake bit NAME, but he/she resisted its poison and wrung the vicious reptile's neck. NAME took 2 damage. NAME received 83 XP and 6-7 gold. NAME received a Birchwood Wand/a Potion of Fortitude. Fail text: The snake bit NAME, and he/she wrung the vicious reptile's neck. Discoloration around his/her wound and the cloudiness in his/her head led NAME to believe that he/she had been poisoned. NAME took 5 damage. NAME gets '-3 Intelligence' for 3 encounters. NAME received 25 XP and 4 gold. NAME came across a broad lake that blocked his/her path. To go around could take a long time, so he/she began to swim across it. Success text: Halfway across the lake, he/she spotted something shiny deep below the surface. He/She took a colossal breath and dove deep below the surface. The light faded as the murky bottom approached, but NAME's mighty fortitude allowed him/her to plunge all the way down to grasp the object and return safely to the surface in a single breath. NAME received 50 XP. NAME received a Heavy Shield. Fail text: A centaur lounging at the side of the lake called NAME over and offered to share his food and drink. Success text: Fail text: Try though NAME might, the centaur's appetite seemed limitless, and the fact that NAME couldn't keep up seemed to offend him. The centaur left in a huff. NAME, narrowly avoiding combat, kept the supplies the centaur left behind. NAME received 22 XP. NAME received a Crystal Orb. Level 2 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (0) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (0) Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Special Types (0) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (0) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (0) Constitution (1) Dexterity (2) Intelligence (0) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 9 Special Types (0) Constructs (0) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (1) Charisma (0) Constitution (0) Dexterity (0) Intelligence (0) Strength (0) Wisdom (1) Level 10 Special Types (1) Constructs (1) Dragons (0) Giants (1) Magic (0) Traps (0) Undead Armor Class (2) Attack Bonus (0) Charisma (2) Constitution (4) Dexterity (0) Intelligence (1+rare) Strength (1) Wisdom (0) Level 11 Category:Terrain | | | ‡For future additions, please Do not edit following text Ability (X) Category:Terrain